Iceberg
The Iceberg is a room on The Island that opened on August 1st, 2013, and is located on the east shore of The Island next to the Plaza. The room itself is nearly empty, but features a bridge, and offers a nice view of the ocean. Backstory Back when The Island was an ice land, there was a cliff of ice, after the sun came out for the first time in 20 years back in February 2011, the ice cliff broke a hanging piece off, which today is the Iceberg, although, for the Crab Party 2014 at the Lighthouse Cliff, you could see the hills throughout years from 1960-2010, none of these had shown snow. In August of 2013, it was discovered that the Iceberg would never move away, which is why it is currently a room. Party Rooms *Moon (1) *Mars (1) Parties 2013 *During the Holiday Party 2013, you could ice skate. 2014 *During the ST Patricks Party 2014, the Iceberg turned green. *During the Music Festival 2014, there was a pop stage. *During the Element Party 2014, there were streamers and a water symbol. *During the Felly Festival, there were streamers and a Felly symbol. *During the Halloween Party 2014, there was a giant pumpkin. *During the Future Party, there was a portal. *During the Holiday Party 2014, it was decorated similarly to last years. 2015 *During the Space Party, there was a propeller and a rocket ship. *During the Crab Party 2015, it was the Holiday Crab's domain. *During the Music Festival 2015, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Summer Party 2015, there was a small sand castle. *During the Fun Fair 2015, you could transform into a Robot. *During the Halloween Party 2015, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Holiday Party 2015, you could ice skate. 2016 *During the 5th Anniversary Party, it was decorated like the ST. Patricks Party 2014. *During the Pirate Party, there was a pirate symbol. *During the Crab Party 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Music Festival 2016, there was a pop stage. *During the Titan Party, there was a storm maker. *During the Prehistoric Party, the water around it froze. *During the Halloween Party 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the We Bare Bears Party, it was transformed into a small tropical island. *During the Holiday Party 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. 2017 *During the Element Party 2017, there was a small water puddle *During the Sky Festival 2017, the Iceberg was in the sky, and there was a rocket ship. *During the Island Jam, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Crab Party 2017, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the My Hero Academy Party, it was transformed into a small city. Gallery Graphical Designs Iceberg 1.png|August 1st, 2013 - January 8th, 2015 Iceberg 3.png|January 8th, 2015 - Present 2013 Iceberg element.png|Element Party 2013 Iceberg zombie.png|Zombie Takeover Iceberg holiday.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 Iceberg 3rd.png|3rd Anniversary Party Iceberg st patricks.png|ST Patricks Party 2014 Iceberg 3rd.png|Fireworks Party 2014 Iceberg Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2014 Iceberg Element.png|Element Party 2014 Iceberg Element 1.png|Element Party 2014 Iceberg Snowstorm.png|Snowstorm Iceberg Felly.png|Felly Festival Iceberg Halloween con.png|Halloween Party 2014 Construction Iceberg Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 Iceberg Future.png|Future Party Iceberg holiday.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Iceberg New Years.png|New Years Day 2015 Iceberg Space Con.png|Space Party Construction Iceberg Space.png|Space Party Iceberg April.png|April Fools Party 2015 Iceberg Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2015 Construction Iceberg Crab.png|Crab Party 2015 Iceberg music festival.png|Music Festival 2015 Iceberg Summer.png|Summer Party 2015 Iceberg Night.png|Fireworks Party 2015 Iceberg Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2015 Iceberg Halloween Con.png|Halloween Party 2015 Construction Iceberg Halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Iceberg Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Iceberg New Years 2.png|New Years Day 2016 Iceberg 5th.PNG|5th Anniversary Party Iceberg Pirate.png|Pirate Party Iceberg Crab Con 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Construction Iceberg Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Iceberg Music Festival 2.png|Music Festival 2016 Iceberg Titan.png|Titan Party Iceberg Titan Night.png|Fireworks Party 2016 Iceberg Prehistoric.png|Prehistoric Party Iceberg Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Iceberg Halloween Con 2.png|Halloween Party 2016 Construction Iceberg Halloween 1.png|Halloween Party 2016 Iceberg Halloween Clue.png|Halloween Party 2016 (with clue) Iceberg Bears.png|We Bare Bears Party Iceberg Holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Iceberg Element 2.png|Element Party 2017 Iceberg Sky.png|Sky Festival 2017 Iceberg Island Jam.png|Island Jam Iceberg Crab Con 1.png|Crab Party 2017 Construction Iceberg Crab 1.png|Crab Party 2017 Iceberg Fireworks.png|Fireworks Party 2017 Iceberg Hero.png|My Hero Academy Party Iceberg Throwback.png|Throwback Party Iceberg Halloween Con 1.png|Halloween Party 2017 construction Other Iceberg View Town.png|The view of the Iceberg from the Town Iceberg View Shore.png|The view of the Iceberg from the Shore Iceberg View Plaza.png|The view of the Iceberg from the Plaza SWFs *Music Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Rooms